kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! ~You Can Also Seize It! The Power of Fresh~
The Hyper Battle DVD for Kamen Rider Gaim is titled Plot At the Team Gaim garage, Kouta is irritated to see his Orange Lockseed turn into rust. He attempts to transform, but Kaito appears and says it won't work because he tried himself. The Mysterious Girl appears, and tells them about the fate of their Lockseeds. They must make them "fresh", by following her four steps. Step 1, clean the garage. Kouta tells the viewers that cleaning is important. Step 2, make a sweet desert. The three head down to Drupers to complete this task. Kaito does most of the baking, while Kouta and Mai fail at most attempts. After the baking, the girl tastes the treat and tasks the team with the third step, fashion. After that, the team must have a fresh smile. The Orange Lockseed was restored, but as the Fresh Orange Lockseed. However, Kaito finds his Banana Lockseed not yet restored, since his smile wasn't "fresh" enough. He tries again but fails. He goes to the Helheim Forest to gather Lockseeds. Then Armored Riders Ryugen and Zangetsu appear before Kaito as they suggest that they should try out new Arms. Kaito challenges Kouta as he wants him to test his new Lockseed, which Kouta responds by transforming into Gaim Fresh Orange Arms. After battling the Armored Riders, Kouta and Kaito returns to Zawame as Kaito manages to get a "fresh" smile. However, Kouta's Pine Lockseed becomes fresh, much to Kaito's dismay. Continuity and Placement *This special can take place before Episode 12, as Takatora is still Zangetsu. Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Fresh Orange, Fresh Pine (never used to transform) **Baron: ***Banana (attempted to use to transform), Kiwi **Ryugen: ***Budou, Pine **Zangetsu: ***Melon, Mango *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Fresh Orange Arms **Baron: ***Kiwi Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms, Pine Arms **Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms, Mango Arms Cast * : * : * , : * : * : Notes *The Fresh Orange Lockseed granting Gaim two Daidaimaru swords is similar to the Hyper Battle Video (then referred to as Super Secret Video) of ''Kamen Rider Agito, where Agito produced two Flame Sabers to perform the Double Saber Slash attack. *The closing screen does not feature any Lockseeds at all, especially the Fresh Orange Lockseed which Gaim uses in this video. *Despite the Kureshima brothers appearing in this Hyper Battle DVD, they both make their appearances in suit and voiced by their respective actors only. *Kaito's skills in cooking is reminiscent of his actor's own baking hobbies. *Despite having a Fresh Pine Lockseed, Kouta never uses it (at least not on-screen). But due to the result of the Fresh Orange Lockseed, viewers can kind of get an idea of what Fresh Pine Arms would at least look like. *It is unknown what happened to Gaim's original Orange Lockseed after the events of the DVD. However, it can be assumed that the Fresh Orange Lockseed had reverted back to its original form after some time. *This is the first Hyper Battle DVD to feature a main Rider against other Riders instead of fighting monsters. Errors *When Zangetsu transforms into Mango Arms, the Go Casque forms on his helmet even before the Mango Armor Part opens up and attaches to the Rider. Category:Hyper Battle Videos Category:Kamen Rider Gaim